dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohte'tan Suglhavo
'''Ohte'tan Suglhavo '''is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. He is a nihilist at heart and a tough social nut to crack. He carries a heavy past seeking power and strength. Bio & History Ohte'tan has had a rough go at it. His father left him alone to fend for himself. Ohte'tan is calm, cool, and realistic guy who doesn't take much seriously. Ohte'tan was attacked by wild Pokemon one day wandering the forests around his home. He was determined to live and this determination unlocked something within him. Psychic powers. Not long after a figure from their past returned, his father C'ghob. He was overjoyed but then C'ghob attacked Ohte'tan and left him on the brink. C'ghob had powers too and powerful Pokemon(A Zoroark is burned into his mind) by his side. Before he left he told Ohte'tan to "become stronger, only the strong survive in this world." "Come find me when you find your strength." This began Ohte'tan's journey. He meet his first partner Fri'hsk while practicing with his abilities. The two became fast friends. Ohte'tan is very experimental and endangers himself some times for the sake of curiosity. and with generally strange and unusual things. Appearance A shorter, stouter young man with brown little hair on his head. His eyes are brown. He tends to wear a dark blue hooded cloak on top of his light armor. Personality Experimental He likes to experiment with things, with very little limits on where he or others could get hurt. Cynical His life's experience has left him with a cynical world view and he dosen't believe in sugar coating anything. He also speaks his mind without hesitation. Partners There's nobody important to him left besides Fri'hsk. Revenge His father will play for what he did. Death He's seen much death and isn't affected by it. Enemies Those who stand is his way will regret doing so. Self-Esteem He hates the killer he's become, but he believes it the only way to become strong. Past He is very uncomfortable talking about his past and tend to avoid or change the subject. Other Info His left eye's iris glows blue anytime he uses his powers. Special Items, Trinkets and Keepsakes Orange Scarf- A memento of Ohte'tan's past that he has given to Fri'hsk, only Ohte'tan knows it's meaning and he's not told anyone else anything about it expect for Fri'hsk. Relationships Takr'ell Suun - A very simple guy, survival seems to be his only goal, while I don't agree with all his methods, he's very capable. Jaka'Muaia Vhemeshi - A very strange Child, seems almost blessed by the gods themselves. Sihu Quanah - Very quiet person and definitely the person I know the least about., but she's a capable fighter and healer. Fri'hsk - My best friend and closest partner, Fri'hsk helped me in a tough time and I will protect her at any cost. Pokemon * Fri'hsk(Elgyem)- Starter, Meet when Ohte'tan was young and have been together for a long time * Fi'ter(Tyrogue)- A spirited Pokemon Ohte'tan saved from some Magnemite that joined him on his quest. * Dus'Girl(Duskull)- A strange Duskull that Ohte'tan captured during the battle against them. Seems to have a lot of bloodlust and no other personality traits. Session Journal: Session 0: Just another mission for the most part, That carriage driver was a very good man, and I was probably too suspicious of him at first, I'm glad I took his offer. The Archeops I fought was a challenge for sure, but I prevailed, though I let my guard down and nearly took mortal damage, ironically the egg I was protecting protected me with water. I was happy to give the egg to the old woman, but I wish to see what that egg hatches into one day. I'm not too pleased this next mission is taking me away from home, but if it's what I need to do then so be it. Session 1: Met up with the people I'm doing this mission with, I'm not sure how capable they are yet, but we'll see how things turn out. This Jaka is a strange child, but he is incredible capable for his age. I wonder what this Victini he named his knife after is, but I'm sure it's not too important. This group is definitely interesting, but this child is more of a liability that I first thought. He feel asleep during his watch and nearly got us killed, I don't remember much from what happened, but he definitely needs to be watched more, wait what I am saying he's just some child. Why should I care what happens to him. Session 2: Well now that we rested up and continued going one Takr'ell is definitely a survivor, I don't agree with his methods, but his Pokemon are strong. Getting interrupted by those Ekans was annoying, but I got to see how well the other's fight, I'm impressed this is certainly a group that won't hold me back for sure. The cave was eerily empty, knowing ahead of time that this is where the Duskull live which makes sense, This city is certainly increbible, there is so much I could learn here. I definitely need to come back on my own time after this mission. Session 2.5: I learned quite a bit about the Duskull and Zoroark, this info will definitely be helpful in the future, especially when I finally find my father. Huh I didn't think I'd ever find a Pokemon as spirited as Fi'ter. I know Tyrouge aren't the strongest, but they have potential and this one has spriit. He will be a great asset when I find my father. Session 3: Well meeting everyone after we split off and putting our heads together to find these Duskull went rather well. Jaka proves once more how useful he is with his knowledge of the island, though I have to wonder just who this child's parents are. We found a good spot to ambush the Duskull and it was ruined by Sihu and Jaka following Noises and the Duskull got the drop on us. However that wasn't the worst part, these Duskull were nothing like what I read about and they were incredibly powerful. I was lucky enough to capture one and hopefully I can learn more about it. We were incredibly lucky that Alakazam saved us, but now we're on a new mission. I don't mind helping, but my revenge takes priority always. At least this group is a good one, even the child is capable. Session 4: We finally got to meet with Jaka's mother and I let my emotions get the better of me. DAMMNIT Jaka reminds me so much of him and his mother of her. I can't let my emotions get the better of me again or I will let them destroy me again like they did all those years ago. I was happy to leave, but still somewhat annoyed probably why I just opted to attack those bandits attack Avantne. They were quite pathetic too, she probably didn't need our help, but appreciated it anyways. We left them tied up, while I say we should've just killed them, nature will surly do that for us. Session 5: Avantne is very secretive, she seems capable enough, but I wonder what business she has at the shrine, and this Duskull, who I shall refer to a Dus'girl is strange. They seem to only thrist for blood, though I can control them to an extent, though they won't release that power they showed. Worse yet it shows no real emotions almost like it's dead inside. I don't know if this is just a ghost Pokemon trait, but I don't think it's right. It feels so unnatural. It reminds me of me and what I've become. I don't want anymore people like me in this world so if I can save this Duskull I will. We met and helped D'hiro with his plant problem, seems like a good enough guy just trying to get by. Soon we head to the shrine. Hopefully the lake guardians can help me with Dus'girl Session 6: So Dus'girl required active attention during training. I can leave Fi'ter and Fri'hsk to meditation, but Dus'girl seemed to only be sated by battle, so I play foguht with it, strangely enough it's blasts hurt but weren't lethal almost as if it knew this was just practice. I wonder if there still something alive in there? Of course it can't be simple to call the guardians there's some puzzle that we can't seemt o figure out. Sihu got the right idea putting the stone we have in the door, but we're missing one and when Avantne went to try and do something incredibly magical. Some Bandits drop out of the sky. They're lucky Takr'ell threw the first shoot, because I was about to do so again. Session 7: Completely incompetent. These Bandits are a joke the first attack launched at me was actually quite powerful but I was able to teleport to safety, the same can't be for Avantne. I spent the remainder of the battle protecting her since they seemed to be trying to kidnap her. Fri'hsk also wasn't holding back and did a fantastic job helping me and Takr'ell helped some too. Listening to Sihu and Avantne explain what was wrong with her and Avantne's explanation of what she was trying to do leaves me wondering if she's a Psychic like I am. I'm not good at identifying other Psychics, but it's possible. I need to be sure and ask for details later when she's recovered and if I'm right as how she did that. Session 8: Jaka is having an impact on me. I'm starting to care again, it's not like I never cared about anything, but I limited what I cared about to my Partners and my Revenge. Now I'm slowing beginning to care for Jaka's well-being and Sihu's too. They are really good people, I almost feel bad for lying to them about my father, but they can't know the truth. What happened to me is not for other's to know, it takes all of my being to not think about it, lying and pretending it didn't happen is easier. And when I finally get my revenge, I should be able to finally put it behind me. Session 9: Interesting I haven't seen a Zoroark since that fateful day. I wonder if it's the same one regardless, We fended it off well enough then I need to be more protective of Jaka he'll get hurt if he isn't careful, which he never is. I hope Avatine stays safe. But more importantly I need to keep an eye out for him, just in case he's nearby. I don't want to let him escape if he is.